marvelroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man (Peter Parker)
Prologue The Beginning As the world continued evolving and grinding itself out across a whole new chapter of an entirely different arms race - the US Government pressured itself into reaching an undesirable goal. Figuring out the next big thing. With Mutants; Enhanced Individuals and other living weapons appearing randomly, for what seemed like decades now - throughout America and the entire world - many countries simply fell over as soon as several Enhanced Indi's or Mutants decided it was time for them to do so. People died. Wars were started and finished within moments. Even with the Avengers Initiative; SHIELD and the UN - it hardly felt like enough. Nothing felt safe. Or that's what they wanted people to believe. Knowing there was a considerable sum of money to be made, companies delved right in. With propaganda and fear-mongering running wild, all of them looked to make a buck, and put their names on the board. GeneTech, Stark Industries, Trask Industries, OsCorp, Pym Technologies - all of these mega corporations fought each other. They stepped on anything in their path - and they threw everything they had at one thing. The next Super-Soldier. The new Captain Rogers. The end-game. Hardly any of them really got to see it. Between the infighting, political backstabbings and overcrowding, many of the prototypes and designs turned into outright disasters. Subjects either died or were left hardly sane enough to function properly. Many of the volunteers were willingly changed into beings hardly human anymore. Experts and scientists were replaced and readjusted constantly. With a promising track record and a trust-worthy vision, Richard Parker and Eddie Brock Sr. came in with an exciting idea. Not just something that would benefit the military. But the whole world. Eventually. But considering their relatively low success rates, Brock and Parker had a rather difficult time finding a contract. However - once their pitch went in with Trask Industries, they were accepted. Their idea fell in, and they couldn't have been any happier. Their plan was simple - on paper. Using a small, harmless dose of DNA strands clipped out from a Klyntar Lifeform, they would dissolve several nucleotides and reshape them using nanites and Parker's own human DNA indentity. If successful - the end result would be game changing. A reconstructive organic suit. Not just the cure for cancer, the cure for any degenerative disease out there. And the crazy thing? It actually worked. The suit worked! It did. Volunteers saw immense benefits after only a few hours of therapy. The money rolled in and it felt good. The Parkers were living the dream. And so were the Brocks. But it didn't last. Not really. After learning of their success - high-up orders immediatly came down, demanding progress be made faster. Things to be implemented. The very clear possibility of their work being weaponized and used by the military, something neither Eddie nor Richard wanted. They were over-budget already. Understaffed. Underpaid. It turned into a nightmare. Eventually - as tensions grew, Richard and Eddie left on a business trip to Europe. With his wife, Mary Parker coming along - they decided leaving their baby boy, Peter, with his uncle and aunt to be for the best. On their way back, something went wrong. Nobody knows what happened. But the plane went down. They all died. The longest lasting survivor was Mary Parker, Peter's mother - who didn't have any time to share her witnessing of the events. She died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. It all came out from under them so quickly. Shocked, broken and confused by these events, Ben Parker and May Reilly Parker decived to move themselves as far away from it as possible. It just felt... wrong. Something didn't feel right. They were at the top. So many people wanted what they had. They buried Richard's past in their basement. All of his items. His work. Everything. And they moved on. As Peter started growing up, Ben and May looked after him as if he was their own son. He quickly changed from an adorable baby - to a shy, awkward little child. But both of them knew - and it was pointless to deny it, Peter took after his father. They could see Richard in him. Origin Baby Steps At the beginning of his second High School year - Peter signed up for a chance at earning two spots on a free science field trip to OsCorp's Labs. Naturally, due to his grades - he won quite easily. It was gonna be a blast. He was super excited - and planned his whole schedule around the trip a month in advance. Naturally, due to Harry's dad kind of - well, owning OsCorp - Peter gave the other available ticket to MJ, which happily accepted it. It went along quite nicely, up to a point. They were given thorough, 30 minute long lectures and discussions on pretty much everything they got to see. Tech. Experiments. The whole deal. Peter loved it. MJ - not so much, but she acted up for Pete's sake. Sure, she was bored - but seeing him be this happy made the whole thing worth it. Eventually, as their group passed by the 'Petting Zoo' as OsCorp's labbies called it, an injured spider fell off the ceiling - and landed on Peter's hand. Exposed to a lethal dosage of the experimental OZ Compound, the spider acted in fear and instinct - and dug its fangs into Peter's left hand. He screamed - panicked after realizing what just happened - which MJ did also - then passed out. Hours later, Peter woke up in the hospital. With many offerings and apologies coming in from OsCorp, Ben and May had to assure them they wouldn't sue. After all, it was only an accident - and Peter turned out to be entirely fine. It was already embarassing enough to be the spazzy kid who passed out from a random spider bite, after all. They just gave him a few days off to laze around in bed. In that night, he felt quite sick. Threw up and had general dizziness. It only got freakier after he woke up from his sleep in the middle of the night - only to find himself perked up on the ceiling. He wasn't fine. Nope. Behind the facade of a concerned, well-mannered businessman, Norman Osborn knew the truth. This kid was going to die. They will find traces of OZ in his body - and it will all link back to OsCorp. Something that could not happen. Osborn tasked his assassin of taking care of the kid. Make it look like an accident. Just bad luck. The next day - Peter started experiencing strange, outright confusing feelings. They came and went randomly - and he couldn't exactly pinpoint what was going on when they happened. But it felt like for a few brief moments, he could just... feel everything around him. It first happened when Kong tried to side-trip him in the hallways. Peter knew the leg was coming for him before it did - because he could just feel it. And then it happened again. He sensed a car coming for him - from the back. Fast and quiet. Without any voluntary movement, Peter jumped away - and over the car. Naturally, this freaked him - and the driver, out. So they both kind of ran away from each other. However, after learning of what happened, Norman quickly pieced it together. And he was furious. The OZ Formula worked. On the kid. For no explicable reason. His body didn't immediatly reject it like the test subjects. But it wasn't perfect. The kid could still die eventually, sure. Or mutate into something horrific and grotesque. But it still -worked- anyway. The only thing that made it imperfect was the accumulated spider characteristics inherited by the host. Knowing there was a viable way of getting the compound into a functioning state, Norman had Harry call Peter back for a second, private field trip as a formal 'apology'. Obviously, that's not what it was. As soon as Peter got there, he was ambushed by several goons trying to hold him down - and Dr. Otto Octavius - who tried to extract a blood sample. After freaking out, Peter effortlessly threw everyone off of him and ran away, dissapearing within the night. Spending a couple of weeks practicing and playing about with his new powers, Peter concluded they have to do something with the spider bite. I mean, crawling up walls? Duh? They could be efficiently used as a way of scoring some easy cash, too. Just some pocket money. Help the family with it. Small-stuff. After learning of an online add for a low-ball amateur wrestling show, he zipped up a costume and gave it a shot. The response was a blasting success. Spider-Man was a rockstar in the underground fighting gig. So, it worked. For awhile. He actually had money to spend on things. And the wrestling people even provided a suit! School was also way easier. Sports were a possibility now. Sadly, his wrestling career ended when he was accused of stealing the promoter's money. In a bad mood, Peter allowed a burglar he encountered on his way home to escape from a robbery. He figured the cops would catch him eventually. That's what they get paid for, right? Later at school, he was also jammed into a fight with his main rival, Flash Thompson. After a stern warning, Peter laid Flash out. His parents called Ben and May, demanding some sort of compensation for Flash's crippling arm injury. Asking for an explanation, Peter just... snapped. All the recent pressure boiled up and he freaked. In a storm out, Peter yelled at Ben and May, and ran out to cool off. On his way back home - Spidey saw several ambulances and police cars turning a street into his neighborhood. Weird. But they got closer - and closer to his house. With concern and fear building up - Peter arrived at the sight of Ben's body being carried out, and a hysteric May, crying and screaming in her attempts of describing what happened. Ben was shot. Just a couple of minutes after Peter stormed out. One guy climbed up on their roof, broke in through a window - went downstairs and shot Uncle Ben. Twice. Once in the chest and then in the head. May just... watched. She could barely speak when Peter got to her. Running almost entirely on adrenaline, Peter stalked the cops and managed to find the shooters location. After a quick brawl in a surrounded warehouse - Peter had the shooter down. The same guy who robbed the store. It was surreal. If only he stepped forward, did anything instead - Uncle Ben might've been alive. From that night, Peter vowed to use his powers to do just that. Make a difference. Because with great power, must also come great responsability. Category:Canon Characters